Cartridge fuse holders are known in which a cartridge fuse is retained within a housing configured to permit the cartridge to be plugged into mating contact with a fuse receptacle and to be removed therefrom. Fuse holders of known construction are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,024, 4,094,212, 3,813,626 and 4,126,368.
In fuse holders of conventional construction the holder can in many instances not be retained in a fuse receptacle without a cartridge fuse being present in the holder. In addition, conventional fuse holders often do not include any means for verifying that a fuse is disposed in the holder or that the fuse is good without removal of the holder from the receptacle and inspection and/or testing of the fuse.